Blank Memories
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: Zero bucks up on a special geass user who has lost her memories who has a special geass power, he tries to help her regain her memory while working along with him to fight Schneizel,but when she remembers little by little, could she be the enemy instead? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Checkmate

Surprise comes on both ends

"If we take a proper aim we'll be able to defeat them" zero shouted, as he squeezed the iron that his hands were around, releasing his fury at his near state of defeat.

"Zero more nightmares have been located at the east wing of the palace" ogy reported from the transmitting radio.

Zero pulled the transmitter to his mouth and shouted, "Back up team, go to the east wing, R1 and R2 when you're finished with the bombs on the fifth floor, get out of there!"

C2 walked up to him holding her teddy bear, she paused behind him and he turned his head towards her

"What is it now" he said rather upset and annoyed.

"Oh nothing, just will they make it out there successfully"

"Of course they will, I sent back up to help them until they can destroy the fifth floor" he replied calmly

"Yes I know, but with all those nightmares heading for them will they even complete it in time"

"Yes" he turned around, _or maybe not, I had this whole thing planned out but it seems my brother is smarter than I expected, well, I 'm always one step ahead….in every game._

"Zero! We have been recognized by aircrafts" shouted a man controlling from up the front.

"What! How did they find us! That's imposi-"

"Zero, we have reports that we're completely surrounded our enemies" a control officer said completely terrified

"_I can't believe I have to do this when we're so close to getting what we want..._everyone listen to this order….." he exclaimed ,everyone and the people on the transmitter halted.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier<strong>

"So let me get this straight….." C2 said curled in the bed

"Your brother has some kind of secret research going on and you're going to burst into his building and receive information on this 'research' "

"Yes" Leluech replied as he wrapped the cape around him

"And exactly what will you obtain from this"

"I have received information that he's creating a new device"

"Oh, I see, it's both for the black knights and pleasure"

Leleuch turned around and smiled

"You're still a witch"

He put on the mask, she giggled and walked away.

"I have already planned how to retrieve it all I need now is to find him and get it" he said opening the door and stepping out.

"I understand" she replied turning in the bed.

* * *

><p>"We will have to retreat!" he continued his sentence<p>

"But sir" a group of officers said

"Now!" he insisted

_How can I find a way to retreat when we're completely surrounded? Trying to fight our way out would get us killed. Using my geass? No. there has to be away. Completely surrounded in a 360 force and being hovered by armed aircrafts 500 feet in the air…..hmm_

"Fine….Blow the ground below us" Zero commanded.

Everyone gasped

"But sir, there's a water system below us leading to the sea" a female officer said terrified as she stood looking up to him.

"Exactly" his voice echoed under the mask.

"That's the best escape route leading us to the sea, that way we can be lifted by our aircrafts leading us to the base.

"Yes sir" they all said in unison

"I'll contact the aircrafts so they'll be waiting once we emerge from the underground panel" a man said taking up the transmitter.

"Sir, we're ready to fire when you need it" another group said as they awaited Zero's response.

_With the strength of hit not only will we go underground but my brother's research building too… _Leluech couldn't help but smile under the mask the plan took form at the very edge of the passing seconds.

"R1 and R2 are you finished" he asked holding the transmitter in his hand while descending a few steps.

"Yes sir!" both men replied in unison.

"Good_,_ now fire!" he said as he took hold on a chair.

The entire machine went down as a bomb was fired sending a slight earthquake, creating wide cracks on the ground swallowing everything causing the building to go down along a few nightmares into the ground beneath them.

_Yes yes exactly what I want_

As soon as the machine touched the water, Zero immediately opened the door to exit and began walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to create a diversion by you some time to reach at the end of the dam"

"But sir, alone?"

"I will be okay" he replied calmly and self-assured as the door slowly closed and they no longer saw him standing there.

Zero stepped of the iron hard structure and onto the concrete floor. He was now underground in the water canal system that was big enough to hold the ship.

* * *

><p>"Simple…" pause "send a group of nightmares down there and we'll prepare a counter attack from above" Schneizel said as he sat in a huge throne-like chair in an aircraft hovering above<p>

"Sir Yes sir!" replied a bunch of his loyal men

He smiled as he sat. _You won't get away Zero, not now…not ever_

* * *

><p>The detector beeped as Zero approached an area as he walked through the underground water system that was now set up like a maze. He could hear the heavy downfall of water not far away as he walked through the maze like area.<p>

"It should be somewhere around here exactly where I'm standing" zero said as he stooped touching the ground underneath him "or maybe not."

He looked over to the wall to see that there was a huge hole there. He walked over and looked down. There where pipes, huge ones with smaller ones going down and down into a mid-darkness. He took a closer look at the wall to see that it wasn't completely brick, it was simply dry wall.

"How foolish, this makes it easier" He said stuffing the detector in cuff of his shirt.

He carefully stepped into the gap holding on to the pipes. It was surprisingly a large space on the inside to hold up to two people. He slowly maneuvered himself down and down to where the floor below would be.

There was suddenly an explosion about five floors above him, yet, no matter how far it was it was enough to shake the floors below it. The detector fell out his shirt and was now falling into mid darkness. He listened, waiting for the crashing sound of the device but nothing.

"A far drop" he said, a sweat drop sliding down the streak of his face under the mask.

After a couple minutes he was directly at the next floor. He kicked the wall with his feet, still holding on to the pipes, and after about three or four kicks into the wall it went tumbling down leaving a huge gap leading Zero inside.

There was a shining light as he stepped through, he slowly stepped back, but not far enough so he'll end up like the transmitter falling through the hole in the wall and then falling without and endless drop into the darkness. It wasn't the light from the lights on the nightmare, neither the light of a flash light; it was warm and pink more like glowing, glowing around something but what?

Suddenly the light grew dim and he looked at wat was in front of him.

It was a six feet tall crystal that was glowing brightly as pink light shined from within creating a pinkish halo around the entire crystal.

Zero's eyes widened as he stared at the stone. What could possibly be inside to cause it to be glowing so reluctantly, also, where did they get this and exactly what was it? Something to completely defeat the Elevens if they started war, or worst a bomb to destroy the remaining of the Japanese people

"What type of device is this" he said walking towards the huge crystal reaching out towards it.

"A device, is that what I am?" a soft gentle female voice said from the inside.

Zero immediately said stepping back; he then looked closer to see the silhouette of a woman standing on the inside, her hands hugging her. You could barely make her out; she was naked, yes, probably a prisoner or maybe in fact, the device itself.

"What are you?" zero demanded

Instead there was no response._ If I can find out what she is, then I can know what the next move of the Britannians would be._

He walked around completely facing the female. He took off the contacts and started at the silhouette.

_My geass should work although this stone is blocking her so I can't see her vividly, but it can still work_

"I command you to tell me who you are and what use or you to the Bri-"

"Your geass won't work on me:" the female replied gently and calmly

Zero became wide-eyed, how does she know about the geass?

There was a loud explosion on the floor above them and a few night mares could be heard.

_damn it, I'm running out of time._

"This floor is clear, let's check the floor below us" a man shouted out

"We have to find the experiment before Zero does, that's our top priority" another voice replied.

"Its helpless, they'll be down here any minute"

"Who" the female replied unaffected by the rising tension and the explosions happening around her, she was rather calm and not taken back

"We won't have enough time"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't have any black nights with me, no and they should probably be leaving the dam now" he said speaking to himself

"I don't understand why don't you just lea-"

He turned towards the stone, "I won't leave you behind!"

The female went silent. Zero turned around, stood, thinking on theories of how to escape

"I will rescue you…under one condition"

Zero turned towards the female inside to shining stone.

"I'll get you out and in return you'll free me from inside this stone"

"impossi-"

"Do you accept or decline" she interrupted

Zero stood motionless, he knew this was not the time to be bargaining with someone he doesn't know at a moment like this.

"Accept"

He walked over to hole he escaped from and looked above. Then crash, he finally heard the sound of the detector reaching the ground. He stepped back out, shocked and wide-eyed. He turned toward the crystal.

"You only have about 15 seconds" he started

"They'll be down here-"

"That's all the time I need"

"What?"

The crystal began to glow tremendously; he had to use his hands to cover his eyes and turned away.

"Remember to free me now…Leluech" her voice now echoing in the back of his head. It sound seducing and taunting as it roamed through his mind

"Wait how do you know who-" his voice sounded angry and upset, but his sentence was cut of

""Zero! We have been recognized by aircrafts" shouted a man controlling from up the front.

"…"

"Zero, we have reports that we're completely surrounded by our enemies" a control officer said completely terrified.

_Wait all of this happened already…what's going on?_

"Sir what should we do…"

_How is this happening again…wait, unless?_

"Sir?" a concerned woman said as she stared at Zero who stood motionless above them

"…fire below and no interruptions just fire below"

"Sir what about R1 and R2"

"I know their finish, just carry out my order" he demanded

"Yes sir"

Zero turned around…could it be possible, he went back in time…was it that female? Was it what she did?

Zero realized that there was something sticking him in the palm of his hand; he looked at his clench fist, what was he hold so tight?

He opened his hand to see a glowing pink crystal stone; it was the same from before. He sat down, staring at the stone.

He was now underground and they were heading out the water panel and out the dam.

* * *

><p>"He planned this the entire time didn't he…?" Schneizel said disappointingly to his men as they knelt down behind their commander giving in their report.<p>

"I certainly thought that I had him trapped but it seems that I'm the one that has fallen into his trap" he said, he released a sigh.

"call in the research team, now that I know he is gone with our dear experiment"

* * *

><p>Zero was sitting in his chair inside his room and was now being transported back to base along with everyone in the aircraft.<p>

"_Yes Schneizel, you fell for my trap, the bombs on the fifth floor were to lure you in, you sent your men hoping you could turn around with a surprise attack, but unfortunately…"_

He twisted the king piece used in chess,_ in his fingers_

"…_you fell right into my trap. I knew you'll try to surround so I simply awaited and when you came brought your entire army down. Also, no one keeps a home base research lab on ground so more than likely it would be underground, and to trick anyone who got in you diverted it into looking like a water system and installed a maze to outsmart anyone into making the lost, enough time to send you recruits to kill anyone who was there. But even a trick like that couldn't stop me from getting my hands on your device"_

He smiled

"_Everything was planned before I got here, you truly think I'd come unprepared."_

He stopped smiling.

"_Yet everything went to plan, except... me going back through time"_

He looked at the crystal that was now glowing vigorously in his hands

"What?"

* * *

><p>I hope it sounded nice<p>

plz comment so I'll know if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

From nothing to something

First an experiment, but now Kahtelliya

"What's happening" Lelouch questioned looking at the glowing crystal in his hand.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and he pushed the stone in his pocket.

"What do you want" he questioned C2 who just finished having a bath; she flopped back into the bed and curled up hugging her teddy bear.

"That was a nice act you did out there" C2 said smiling at Lelouch

"Where are you getting at?" he questioned her resting his jaw in his hand that was on the elbow of the chair.

"Why?"

"I needed them to believe it was the goal of getting new launches of nightmares" he said boldly

"But instead" she said temptingly

"Yes, exactly as you presume" he finished the sentence

"The fun of destroying your brother's experiments" she said instead completing her sentence on her own.

"I will destroy what they hold, until their left empty handed" he cursed, filled with rage. There was a pause.

She giggled

"Is that all you wanted" he questions her, not much of question, but enough to persuade her he wanted to be alone.

"Yes"

She stood up and began walking to the door

"Actually no" she turned around

"What about the stone in your pocket?"

Lelouch smiled, of course, he couldn't hide anything from her, and she was C2. He pulled the stone out his pocket, it was still glowing.

"It spoke to me…" he said looking down on the rock

"What do you mean?" she asked in her usual nonchalant seductive tone

"This is the device I took from them and…..it's the device that saved my life"

"You were saved by a glowing rock?"

He smiled "not just any rock, there's a person inside it"

C2's eyes widened and she stepped back

"Someone's inside of it?" she questioned

"Exactly" he said calmly

Silence.

"And somehow this person knows who I am and my power can't affect them" he continued

The silence dragged on.

"So do you know why the stone is shining so brightly" she asked.

"No…I don't know-"

Suddenly the rock that he had in his hand began levitating; it grew larger and larger until it returned back to its normal size as it was before.

"Is-is that even possible" Lelouch stammered as he looked at the rock taking form

The crystal began to glow and the female silhouette could be seen.

"Someone's inside it" C2 mumbled.

Then there was the sound of a shaky female voice, it sounded weary and struggling, "brake...", immediately the crystal broke and the pieces and fathed away leaving pink particles floating in the air.

Leluoch and C2 were now staring at a naked girl. Average lustful shaped body and smooth scar less skin. Her hands tightly hugging over her chest. She had a dark blonde straight hair and half lidded glassy green eyes. She was slowly falling down, dizzy, weary, as if she was drugged and weakened.

Her body landed on the floor and she mumbled something, Lelouch took off his jacket and kneeled and covered her body.

C2 walked over towards the unconscious girl looking at Lelouch who knelt in shock.

"Whats-whats the meaning of this!" he was upset, angry, the girl had been trapped in that stone, how did this happen, who did this?

**The next day In Lelouch's room back at the Academy**

The girl opened her eyes; she was having a awful headache as if someone had slammed a iron in the back of her head. She looked around, she was inside a different room than the one she recalled being in before losing consciousness. She looked down, she was covered in sheets and beside her was a table with a glass of water. At first she tried sitting up, but then she realized she was too weak and couldn't manage her own weight. She released an inward sigh.

"You're awake" a voice said

She turned around, Lelouch was leaning again against the wall and now looking at her as she tried to get up again and this time made it as far as sitting up in the bed.

"Where am I?" she questioned him

"In my room" he answered her, walking up towards her

"Firstly do you-"

"Leluoch Vi Britannia, otherwise known as Lelouch lamperouge disguised as the number one wanted criminal, Zero. Leader of the black nights and brother of Nunally Vi Britannia. Contract holder with Geass holder C2 giving the ability to-"

"How do you know all of that" Lelouch question the girl his voice rising louder and louder.

He stood wide-eyed with clenched fist and a vein almost ready to burst that sat on his forehead. C2 now stood beside him, gripping on her teddy-bear.

"I-I don't know" she replied to him, her voice trembling under her breath

Lelouch posture loosened and now he stood shocked with sympathy over his face

"What do you mean you don't remember" his voice calm and inquisitive.

She pulled her feet up to her chest and hugged them tightly, she was wearing one of C2's nightwear and she was now shaking in cold sweat

"I can't remember anything, nothing at all, I don't remember my name, and I don't know what nationality I am or what I can do" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I only remember everything about you" more tears soaked her cheeks

"You're the only person I know, so please don't leave my side" she wiped her tears with the edge of the sheet

_She doesn't remember anything, which means she doesn't know how she ended up in Schneizel research lab…_

"Well I have to leave you can stay here"

"No no no no" she refused tightening her grip on the sheet. She was scared.

"Let me go with you, where ever you're going" she insisted

His voice went in a deep upset tone, "I'm going to school. You can't-"

"Then I'm going with you, I'm going to school with you, anou…although I don't know what it is...Umm" her voice strengthened again, "…I'm coming with you!"

The girl was toying with the edge of her skirt while she walked next to Lelouch who was in deep thought.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Bringing her along with me to school am I even sure she won't blow my cover?_

"Don't worry, I won't let out your secret" she said turning towards him with a smile.

She was then bumped into by a boy who was running pass her. They both went tumbling to the floor. He landed on top of her and started rubbing his head.

"Ouch, this is that I get for running down the cat that always bites me" he whined but then he looked down and quickly got up

"Are you alright" the boy said turning to the girl who was holding her head after she fell.

It was Suzaku; he was running down his cat.

"Are you alright?"He asked her again, this time holding her up and she slowly opened her eyes, she began mumbling, "Le-Lel-Lelouch". She sat up quickly unaware of Suzaku who was still holding her.

"Lelouch" she screamed, trembling and shaking, "did I- did I lose him", her eyes became watery.

"I'm right here" he said calmly, kneeling down towards her and took a hold of her hand helping her to stand, "there's no need for you to cry" he said with a smile. She shook her head then hugged him tears running down her cheeks and wailing with her face planted in his chest.

"I thought I lost you!" she continued, now sobbing softly, releasing him and wiping her eyes

"You're the one hurt and you're crying for me" he said with a smile

Suzaku interrupted, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bounce into you ahh, aumm" he didn't know her name.

_Oh no he doesn't know what she is, he doesn't know tha-t_

"That's okay she said"

Luckily he didn't have to come up with a lie at the moment. She turned to Lelouch and giggled and she started walking again making twirls, and oblivious to everyone around her.

"Who is she Lelouch?" Suzaku asked with a puzzled face scratching his head

"Come on Lelouch" she shouted as she continued walking.

"Sorry, gotta go" he said turning around and walking away to her as she stood waiting for him.

Both turned down the hall.

"Wait don't tell me-" a concerned look swept over Suzaku's face.

"Don't tell me….THAT LELOUCH IS DATING THAT GIRL!" he shouted in shock as the students now passing kept good range away from him.

"What about Shirley's feelings?" he said sadly and pouting.

"Wait I can't just jump to conclusions' he paused

"Well they were walking together and then when I bumped into her and they got separated, she began crying for him" he thought to himself

He shook his head side to side reluctantly

"I know Lelouch, he wouldn't hurt Shirley's feelings" he said reassuringly "but what about when Shirley sees them together, oh no!"

It was first period and Lelouch was at class earlier than normal so he reached in before the teacher could mark the register, _good,_ he thought,_ this way she won't have to introduce her,_

He turned to the nameless girl, she was looking at the book strangely, and she lifted it up with her index finger then slowly let it go. The book fell back onto the desk, she gasped.

Well maybe she wasn't all that helpless, but, something about her seemed interesting that grabbed Lelouch's attention.

_What did Schneizel want with her, why can't she remember anything other than everything about me, what if she was a spy instead-no of course not. What was she?_

First and Second period swept by, both classes were wasted. First period role-played on the news on the TV that was played over on a large screen inside the class about Zero attacking Schneizel research Centre and stealing equipment and other belongings. _of course,_ Lelouch thought,they wouldn't say what it was, they were covering it up so that everyone else wouldn't be terrified that wat Zero had taken something that was very important and might make a huge difference in what would have or could have happened next, _those filthy liars_ it continued as it was highlighted over what reporters think about Zero and what his next move would be.

_So hence forth, why cover it up, why tell lies, why not mention that they were keeping a secret experiment underground, unless, unless... She really is important, she really is, your next plan_

Lelouch glanced a look at her, she was gazing deeply at the screen, her mouth half open and everything else became nothing but what she was seeing. She didn't even know that she was the 'equipment' that was stolen

Second period the teacher didn't show up so there was no class.

Lelouch looked across the classroom, Kollan wasn't at school today, and she must have skipped the day and stayed back to test out her nightmare since it was being upgraded.

The lunch bell rang

Lelouch started putting his books inside his bag. All he had now was to meet with the Student Council. He glanced at the watch, _in the next 15 minutes._ He turned to her, WHAT, she wasn't in her chair.

Immediately he got up with his bag in his hands and ran out the class. He was now searching through the hall, he tried the lunch area,_ and maybe she was back in the room?_ He darted out the building and into the other ran upstairs and opened the door but she was nowhere to be found.

"If I were a girl…where would I be" he was now looking through the window looking down into the group of walking students to see if he could spot her.

"She's not there"

He looked across the lawn and up to the adjacent building. There was a girl standing on the porch, her back facing his direction.

_That body, that hair…_yes, it was her, it was definitely her,_ but wait what is she doing?_

She suddenly went falling back ways plummeting down three stories bellow.

"No!"

He ran out the room and down the stairs until he was out the building.

_With such a high fall she would surly die, she must have fell in the garden. Yet, somehow, it seems that no one had seen her jump._

He was now at the garden looking for her body.

"Aren't they beautiful?" a voice said.

He turned around, she was kneeling one the ground smelling some flowers she had plucked out from the garden. He stared at her, not a cut or a scratch. He tirelessly fell down on his knees. He was breathing heavily.

"What do you think you were doing?" he asked her his breathing almost covering his words

"I wanted to see the flowers" she said with a beautiful smile

"So you carelessly jumped' he replied loosening the top half of his jacket

"Mmhmm" 

"What if you had hurt yourself?" he asked looking at her once again in case she did get a cut or a scratch.

"It's okay I won't die so-"

She paused

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Lelouch… I remember now, you found me"

Lelouch paused…_she's beginning to remember things now_

"Yes and I kept my promise?" he asked

"Because you kept holding me, I finally realized, that I had something to live for" she continued

Lelouch remembered, after she sent him back through time he was holding the shrunken rock in his hand

"You gave me enough strength to brake me free" she smiled and the tears ran down her eyes.

"Don't cry for me" he said

"You said that before "she added

Her tears were so beautiful, and when she cried, you could feel the pain, the pain carried in those tears

"Promise me, don't cry for me again" she said looking at the weeping girl

"I promise" she mumbled under her weeping voice

There was a moment of silence as she wiped her tears.

"These flowers do smell wonderful" she said sniffing the flowers with a broad smile

"Yes, their Kahtelliya de Flummeries" he replied" they only grow in Japan, one of our treasured flowers, we planted them everywhere since their rare so that they will last longer and forever"

"Well they'll forever be in my heart" she giggled, rubbing the flowers against her face.

That's when Lelouch realized. The flower petals where dark deep yellow, matching the color of the dark blonde hair. The center of the flower was green however they matched the color of her green glassy eyes that shined so beautifully.

"Kahtelliya..." he said softly

"Huh"

"Kahtelliya…that will be your name, your named of the beautiful flower itself, meaning beautiful and pure" he ended

"Wow! I like it" she replied

"Well how about we go and me my friends" he stood up

"Sure" she said standing up with a broad smile on her face still looking down at her feet nervously

"Come on. Kahtelliya, let's go" he said "they're nothing to be afraid of"


End file.
